Second chance!
by Jeff Hardyz Girl
Summary: Jess is a wwe wrestler, she is keeping a secret from her ex boyfriend jeff! Will her secret destroy their relationship or bring them closer together. please read!
1. Default Chapter

I can't believe I'm standing outside Vince McMahon's office. Again! I remember the first time I knocked on that door. I was only 17; I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
I walked down the long corridor wearing a pair of blue baggy trousers and a white sleeveless top with bitch written across it in red. I had been training since I could remember. It was my dream and ambition to work for the WWE. I arrived at the door I was looking for. I knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in," Said a friendly voice from inside. "Hi my name is Jessica Lauren Gates," I said as I entered. "Hello I've been expecting you. I don't know if you realised but I was there at your try out and I was blown away by your talent. I don't normally sign anyone after just one try out but I was so encouraged by what I saw I would like to offer you a one year contract." Vince said. "OMG Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me." I said excitedly. After signing all the contracts it was official I was an employee of the WWE.  
  
"JESSICA" I was brought back to reality after I heard a familiar voice. "Jess is that you" Amy shouted "Oh Amy I've missed you so much" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her neck and breathed in the smell of her vanilla perfume that I had missed so much.  
  
Amy and I had met and hit it off instantly. We had become great friends not mentioning the best tag team in WWE history.  
  
"Jess are you back for good?" Amy asked  
  
"I hope so, I've got to go to see Vince about my contract, I better go. I'll speak to you soon Ames. I said as we hugged again.  
  
"Ok babe" she replied I pulled away from the hug, knocked on Vince's door, and went in. "Oh Jessica" Vice said and he stood up to greet me. "Hi Vince, how are things?" I asked "Good thanks and yourself?" Vince asked "Very good thank you" I replied "Well we might as well cut to the chase" Vice said producing a document. "Please sign here and you'll be back with us in the WWE.  
  
I signed the document, said my goodbyes to Vince and left.  
  
"Tia I'm home!"  
  
"Hi, Jess how are you?" Tia replied  
  
"Good thanx and how is my little angel" I said as I walked over to her crib.  
  
"She's been great"  
  
I quickly kissed her on her head and then paid Tia her fee.  
  
I looked at my baby sleeping in her crib just looking at her made me think of what I used to have but it was Carly that was important now. She was mine, and we were a family just two of us.  
  
Chapter 2 


	2. amy and trish find out

"Shit"  
  
I looked at the clock beside me it was 2pm. I must have fallen asleep when I put Carly to bed.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Who the hell is that no-one knows where I live"  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Ok I'm coming," I said trying not to wake my angel.  
  
I opened the door and there stood my two best friends, Trish and Amy  
  
"Guys how did you know where I lived?" I asked  
  
"Ah lets just say a little detective work," They both laughed  
  
"Oh Trish it's so good to see you again you don't know how much I've missed you" I said trying to stop the tears that had already formed.  
  
"Oh don't start crying or you'll start me off," Trish laughed  
  
"C'mon lets Celebrate" Amy said whilst putting Christina Aguilera Dirrty on.  
  
"No" I shouted but it was too late  
  
"What was that?" Amy asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
I went to my room and got Carly. I walked into the room where Trish and Amy where standing.  
  
"Hey guys this is Carly. My little angel and the reason I left the WWE.  
  
"She's yours" Trish asked shocked  
  
"Yep" I replied happily  
  
Amy came closer.  
  
"Can I see her?" She asked  
  
Of course you can" I replied  
  
"Hey Jess her eyes are so beautiful. God they remind me of Jeff, they have the same twinkle, how weird is that."  
  
I turned away and bit on my bottom lip praying she wouldn't add two and two together and come up with the right answer.  
  
"Jessica Lauren Gates look at me" Amy demanded  
  
"Jessica! Turn around please" Trish asked  
  
"I can't" I replied  
  
"She's Jeff's isn't she" They both asked  
  
Yes was all I could say. 


	3. There he is!

Chapter 3  
  
A month had passed since Trish and Amy had found out about Carly. I had made them promise not to tell Jeff. Deep down I wasn't ready to tell him, I knew I had to but later on. Maybe not telling Jeff about Carly was selfish but I wasn't ready for her to become our little angel I was more than happy for her to stay being only mine.  
  
I was just finishing giving Carly her breakfast when the phone rang.  
  
Hello You are not serious Are you sure, you can't I suppose No, it's ok Get well soon Bye.  
  
"Great that's all I need," I muttered to my self-"C'mon babe you're coming to work with mummy today."  
  
I pulled outside the arena. I looked up at the sign that nearly covered the whole wall.  
  
Welcome to Raw Is War, Here tonight 7pm  
  
Raw would be my first televised show in just over a year and a half.  
  
I remember the day I left, I'd found out I was pregnant. I was so happy. Jeff and I had being going out with each other for nearly a year. After I found out I was pregnant I went to tell Jeff but decided to see what he thought about having children. I will always remember what he said. "A baby god no jus look at Adam, he can't go out, he's always with the kid never spends time with his friends anymore. I don't want that for at least another 10 years" So to say he was dead against the idea would be an understatement don't ya think. So what did I do I handed in my resignation, said goodbye to everyone in a goodbye see you tomorrow Kinda way and I left. A bit hasty maybe but I wasn't going to stay with someone who would resent me for having his child. Anyway, who was I to ruin Jeff hardy's life? I never returned, never spoke to anyone apart from one person who will be my best friend forever. I owe him everything for standing by me when I was at my lowest point. So here, I was outside the arena I tried to get out of my car but I couldn't It was as if I was stuck. What was I doing back here, that was one question I couldn't answer but in time, I knew I would find the answer. "C'mon angel lets go inside"  
  
I walked thought the corridor my sports bag in one hand and Carly in her car seat in the other. When suddenly my heart skipped a beat. There he was! 


	4. Heart Broken

Chapter 4.  
  
I never thought seeing him again would be so hard. All the reasons why I loved him and if I'm honest why I still love him hit me like one big slap to the face. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. Jeff was kissing another girl, my Jeff kissing another girl. How could He? Then I realised He had every right to be with another girl. It was me that had run out on him nearly a year and a half ago leaving without an explanation without a letter saying why I had left and where I was going. And it was me that was carrying around a secret that could destroy our relationship forever.  
  
I couldn't handle seeing him and her like that, it should have been me there kissing him not her. I opened my locker room door put Carly safely down on the bench still in her car seat, and started to cry, once I started I couldn't stop my heart felt like it had broken into a thousand pieces and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I never thought seeing him again would have this effect on me. I thought I'd buried my feelings for him a long time ago, but like always, I was wrong.  
  
"I still loved him," I whispered through my tears "I always will. 


	5. My Rock!

Chapter 5.  
  
"Get a Grip Jessica," I told myself.  
  
I could hear Carly begin to stir in her car seat. I walked over to her. Oh, she was beautiful. She opened her eyes and looked at me. God Amy was right Carly's eyes were the spit of Jeff's it was unreal how they looked alike.  
  
"Hello angel" I whispered whilst giving her a kiss  
  
I spent the next hour changing her, feeding her and playing with her. I loved her so much, I couldn't believe how protected I had become over her. I couldn't believe she was mine. My mother had told me when Carly was born. "The love you will have with another person won't be a fraction of the love you have for Carly" And god how right she was.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Mark one of the scriptwriters came in.  
  
"Jess it's so good to have you back" "It's good to be back" I replied "Here we go the script for tonight's show" "Thanks Mark"  
  
I looked at the script; I was doing a run in. I was to run in and help Amy win her match.  
  
"C'mon babe, better take you to the Crèche"  
  
I walked into the room and I saw Kurt and Dwayne's Daughters.  
  
"Hey I'm Kelly I will be looking after Carly" "Oh hi I'm Jess she's been fed and changed so she should be ok for about an hour. Here's her bag it has everything you need, and here is my mobile number, if you need me don't hesitate to call me." I said as I handed over everything to Kelly.  
  
I kissed Carly on her cheek.  
  
"Bye Angel mummy will be back soon"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
I turned around  
  
"Adam, Oh my god it's so good to see you I've missed you this past week"  
  
"I know tell me about it" He laughed  
  
"Hello Jake, How are you?" I asked whilst ruffling his hair.  
  
Jake was Adam's three-year-old son, Adam like me was a single parent, his wife had left him shortly after Jake was born. Adam was the only person who knew I was pregnant when I left. He was my rock through those miserable 9 months.  
  
Adam went over to Carly and picked her up. "Hey she's grown since the last time I saw her." He said  
  
"I know, come on we better get going," I said  
  
I kissed Carly and gave her to Kelly.  
  
"Bye Jake" Adam said as he kissed his son goodbye.  
  
"Will you look after Carly for me big boy" I asked  
  
"Course I will" he chuckled  
  
We started to walk away  
  
"You do know that Jeff is here don't you" Adam asked still holding my hand  
  
"Yes" I replied 


	6. Jess, she's back

Chapter 6.  
  
I had changed into my wrestling gear, and I had to admit it did feel good to be back.  
  
"Jess are you decent" Adam shouted  
  
"Yes" I shouted back  
  
"Good I'm coming in" Adam said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi babe, I'm so nervous"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I've brought someone to see you." Adam said  
  
"Adam, no please not Jeff" I pleaded  
  
"No but close" a voice came from outside.  
  
"Matt" I asked  
  
"The one and only" He laughed  
  
We hugged, god I'd missed him so much. He was like a brother to me.  
  
"I've missed you, you know," he whispered into my ear. "Why did you leave like that Jess?"  
  
"It was something I had to do, I'm sorry" I replied  
  
"Jeff was in a bad way when you left"  
  
"Oh please don't do this not now" I said the tears quickly forming. "He seems to be back on his feet now, I saw him with a girl when I came earlier today. They looked pretty cosy," I said  
  
"Who Jeff and Stacey" He asked "She's the worst thing that's happened to him since you left."  
  
"Does he know I'm here?" I asked quietly  
  
"No" Matt replied  
  
"Then don't tell him," I begged  
  
"Well I won't tell him yet but he's going to find out like it or not" Matt Said  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as he opened the door  
  
"It's ok, I'll c ya later."  
  
As soon as he left, I burst into tears  
  
"Oh Adam what am I going to do" I cried into his shoulder. Matt already hates me and he doesn't even know about Carly"  
  
"He doesn't hate you babe," Adam said as he stroked my hair  
  
"Jess your up next" one of the technicians shouted as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on" Adam said as he dried my eyes.  
  
I walked down the corridor and waited by the curtains with Adam. I waited for my cue and there it was. I grabbed a steal chair and ran down the ramp. I could just her J.R shouting, "it's Jess, she's back." There was a standing ovation for me I was overwhelmed with pride. I slid in the ring and hit Jazz with my chair Lita hit the Twist of fate and covered her 1,2,3 "Here is your winner.Lita"  
  
I raised Lita's Arm in victory.  
  
"It's Great to have you back," Amy whispered  
  
We got out of the ring and walked arm in arm up the ramp.  
  
I hugged Amy. Adam was still waiting for me.  
  
"Amy I got to go. I'll c ya later babe" I said  
  
"Adam can you go an get Carly from the Crèche and take her to the car?" I asked, "I'll go and get changed"  
  
"What's the rush?" Adam questioned  
  
"Jeff he's gonna want answers"  
  
"You're going to have to face him sooner or later"  
  
"Not yet I'm not ready," I said  
  
"Fine I'll go and get her I'll be in the car waiting" Adam said giving up.  
  
I ran to my locker room and began to change. I put my hair up in a ponytail when suddenly I froze.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
I knew who it was and soon as the door opened. I tried to turn around, but I couldn't.  
  
"Jess look at me" He begged  
  
I turned around slowly but I kept my head down. He walked over, I looked at him  
  
"Jeff!" 


	7. Jeff!

Chapter 7.  
  
"Jess" he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"God I've missed you," I whispered.  
  
He suddenly came to his senses and pulled away.  
  
"You left me" His voice started to get higher  
  
"I know, and you'll never know how sorry I am" I said  
  
"Why Jess, I thought we were in love"  
  
"We were" I replied  
  
"Then why did you fucking leave?" He shouted  
  
"Jeff please I can't do this right now" I begged  
  
I grabbed my bag and started to run towards the door, but before I could get out, he grabbed me.  
  
"You are not going anywhere until I get answers" He shouted  
  
"Jeff please leave my arm go you're hurting me" I pleaded  
  
"Need to know Jess. You hurt be so much when you left, now I need to know why?"  
  
"I left because I needed to leave" I shouted back.  
  
"You NEEDED to leave, you NEEDED to leave. You broke my heart because you fucking needed to leave" He began to laugh. "Cut the crap Jessica."  
  
"I'm not taking this shit from you go back to the bimbo you were kissing this morning, I'm sure she can tend to all your needs" I spat and with that I ran out of the locker room and down the corridor.  
  
"Jessica stop" I heard Jeff shout. He was following me.  
  
I reached the car park. Adam was holding Carly.  
  
"Adam put her in the car" I shouted  
  
I ran to the car.  
  
"Jessica stop" Jeff shouted  
  
"Leave me alone Jeff"  
  
At this point Carly had begun to cry. Jeff stopped, he was starring at her.  
  
"Jess, who's that?" He asked calmly  
  
I slammed the door and drove off leaving Jeff and Adam standing there. 


	8. Please help my angel

Chapter 8.  
  
As soon as I got home, the phone was ringing.  
  
Hello, Adam, was he ok? You didn't tell him Good, I know I'm going to have to talk to him Adam please you can't, You can send him over Adam if you do I'm gone, Adam. Adam. I put the phone down  
  
"Shit" I shouted  
  
Carly had started crying again  
  
"It's ok babe mummy's here," I said as I hugged her.  
  
"God you'd heating up"  
  
I put her back into her cot and grabbed her car seat and her bag.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"I don't fucking need this now" I shouted  
  
"Jess please"  
  
It was Jeff, but I didn't care, I needed to get Carly to the hospital. I opened the door and walked back into my apartment.  
  
I tried to put Carly into her car seat but she wouldn't go, she was screaming, it was a horrible scream a scream you dread hearing.  
  
"What's wrong with it" Jeff asked  
  
"It? Her name is Carly," I screamed. "Jeff I need to go to the hospital will you drive please.  
  
"OK!" was all he said  
  
The drive to the hospital was long, Carly had stopped crying but I could see her pain and it was killing me.  
  
We got to the hospital, I ran in leaving Jeff outside.  
  
"I need help," I shouted at a nurse. 


	9. She's mine isnt she?

Chapter 9  
  
The nurse took Carly from me.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" I asked  
  
"Yes I'm sure she'll be fine," The nurse said  
  
Another nurse had come to get me  
  
"Hi, can you come with me please?"  
  
"Ye ok" I whispered  
  
"I'm sorry to ask but have you got medical insurance," she asked  
  
"Yes" was all I could say.  
  
I started to cry I couldn't help it. I honestly thought I was going to loose her and from nowhere Jeff came and he started to hug me.  
  
"Jeff I need her" I whispered, "I love her so much  
  
We were taken into a room, we didn't talk he just held me. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Miss Gates?" A males voice asked.  
  
"Yes" I looked up  
  
"I'm the doctor who is looking after your daughter." He said  
  
"Is she ok," I asked  
  
"She seems to have caught a virus," He said  
  
"She'll be fine she'll have to stay in over night though"  
  
"Oh thank god" I started to cry tears of relief.  
  
"Can I get some details from you please" He asked  
  
"Ye sure"  
  
"What's her full name?" He asked  
  
"Carly Hilary Gates" I answered  
  
"Date of birth" He asked  
  
"I looked at Jeff"  
  
3rd May 2002  
  
"Your name"  
  
"Jessica Lauren Gates" I answered  
  
"Do you know who the father is"?  
  
I looked at the doctor  
  
"Of course I do. Just because I'm a young single mother doesn't mean I sleep around" I spat  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have presumed," He said  
  
"What's the father's name?"  
  
"Um.Umm" I muttered  
  
I couldn't say it not in front of Jeff. I didn't want o tell him like that.  
  
" I want to see my baby," I said as I ran out of the room.  
  
"There she is" The nurse said as she led me to see her.  
  
Oh my God, she looked so small, she was sleeping when I went in I held on to her little hand praying to God that she would be better soon. She was only 9 months old she was too young to feel pain like this. Tubes where coming out of her nose and she was in an incubator. The sight of her lying they're looking so frail will never leave me.  
  
I heard the door open to the room we were in.  
  
"She's mine isn't she" Jeff Asked  
  
"Yes" I whispered  
  
I looked at him; I could see the pain in his eyes. He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Jeff.Jeff" I shouted  
  
However, he didn't look back, he just kept walking away. 


	10. But i love you!

Chapter 10.  
  
I made sure Carly was ok before running after Jeff. I didn't need to look very far because Jeff was sitting on a bench outside the hospital.  
  
"Jeff" I whispered  
  
He didn't turn around; I went to sit next to him. "I'm sorry," I whispered  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" He asked  
  
"She'll be fine," I answered  
  
He turned to look at me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I tried, I honestly tried," I said  
  
"No, you didn't and if you did you didn't try very hard" He answered  
  
" You can't say that, do you honestly think I wanted to go through the pregnancy on my own, go through the birth without you there. You will never know how hard it was for me to be on my own knowing I was carrying your child." I cried  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything"?  
  
"Think back to the day I left. We were in an arena in Texas."  
  
"I know where we were, not a day goes by where I don't relive that day in my head."  
  
"I asked you then about how you would feel if we were to have a baby. Do you remember what you said?"  
  
"Ye I said that I didn't want.." He stopped mid sentence  
  
"Oh my God, You could have left a note or something just to let me know, I would have come after you"  
  
"Jeff your career was just properly getting started, you were young, I didn't want to be the woman who ruined your life by having your baby" I said my tears falling  
  
"Please don't cry Jess He said whipping my tears away with his fingers.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me, for a second I didn't kiss him back but my heart told me to kiss him so I did and it was the best kiss I had ever had. It was so full of love. After a while, I stopped him.  
  
"NO Jeff" I said as I moved away  
  
He grabbed my hand. "But why, I still love you we can make this work, we can be a family"  
  
I took a deep breath and paused.  
  
Jeff I don't love you anymore, I'm so sorry but I've moved on, and so have you. I saw you this morning with Stacy.  
  
"I don't love her, I love you," He cried  
  
"Jeff forget about me," I said  
  
"That will never happen Jess and you know it" He started to shout.  
  
"Jeff this is hard enough for me"  
  
"What about Carly?" He asked  
  
"The ball is in your court," I said  
  
" I want to be her father" he replied  
  
"Well come to my place tomorrow and well sort arrangements out, now Jeff go home. Go back to Stacy" I said  
  
"Jess please I'm begging you don't do this."  
  
"Jeff please just go," I said as I tried to hide my tears.  
  
He left my hand go and started to walk away. As he walked away, I could feel my heart break again. God I did love him but I wanted him to come back to me because of me and not because of Carly. No one will ever know the pain I went through when I had to tell the only man I ever loved to leave my life. 


End file.
